


The Night We Met

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song The Night We Met by Hometown.





	The Night We Met

Go on, tell me things that I've done

 

And all the trouble that I've run from

 

Cause you're the only one I want

 

So let me make this clear

 

When I woke up with you next to me

 

The light would dance upon you softly

 

The shape the sun made on your body

 

Was the only thing I see

 

I know when your heart's aching

 

It's like hearing glass breaking

 

And I just wanna look at you

 

The way I did on the night we met

 

I wanna run to you but there's no road left

 

I gotta give a set, but I'm out of breath

 

I wanna kiss you lips like I did back then

 

So take me back to the night we met

 

I wanna mend your heart if it's not too late

 

I wanna say the things that I couldn't say

 

And if I die tomorrow with nothing left

 

The best thing I ever had was the night we met

 

When we laid there in the darkness

 

The kitchen light peeked through your dress

 

And that's a memory that I won't forget

 

And I'm begging you for more

 

I know when you're just faking

 

It's practically life taking

 

And I just wanna look at you

 

The way I did on the night we met

 

I wanna run to you but there's no road left

 

I gotta give a set but I'm out of breath

 

I wanna kiss your lips like I did back then

 

So take me back to the night we met

 

I wanna mend your heart if it's not too late

 

I'm gonna say the things that I couldn't say

 

And if I die tomorrow with nothing left

 

The best thing I ever had was the night we met

 

So I'll hold on for a while

 

I've watched you from this tower

 

And maybe you'll turn around

 

I wanna run to you but there's no road left

 

I gotta give a set but I'm out of breath

 

I wanna kiss your lips like I did back then

 

So take me back to the night we met

 

I wanna run to you but there's no road left

 

I gotta give a set but I'm out of breath

 

I wanna kiss your lips like I did back then

 

So take me back to the night we met

 

I wanna mend your heart if it's not too late'

 

I wanna say the things that I couldn't say

 

And if I die tomorrow with nothing left

 

The best thing I ever had was the night we met.

 


End file.
